Ave de mal agüero
by Regiomontana
Summary: U.A.— Eriol/Tomoyo — Por que cuando juntas mala suerte, con más mala suerte... te puede dar: MUY BUENA SUERTE! — ONE SHOT


**AVE DE MAL AGÜERO**

**ONE SHOT**

—¡ME LLEVA EL CARAJO! — Grito molesto — SOLO ESTO ME FALTABA.

Un joven apuesto lamentaba su situación bajo la lluvia… quien diría que acababa tener el peor día de su vida. Él, de nobles sentimientos y carácter suave había sido presa de una extraña suerte

Su nombre: Eriol Hiiragizawa

De abundante cabellera negra, piel tan blanca como la leche y unos ojos de un azul tan intenso que las féminas los comparaban con el mismo cielo.

Ingles de nacimiento, pero con antepasados japoneses, tenía un toque característico a sus pláticas e ideologías, pues tenía conocimientos generales de ambas culturas.

Renombrado artista Internacional, conocido por sus pinturas de buen gusto que se codeaba con famosos y políticos de la ciudad. No había fiesta de la alta sociedad sin su presencia. Y además, era un soltero asediado por las mujeres y uno que otro varón de sospechosas preferencias.

Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y en varias entrevistas llego a decir que era completamente feliz, pues había encontrado a lo que él llamaba "musa"

Kaho Mitsuki, una simpática pelirroja de largas piernas y risa contagiosa que modeló para una de sus pinturas. Y aunque fue duramente criticado por varias columnas amarillistas, pues su "amada" era un par de años mayor, él siempre les respondía que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haberla encontrado y la edad no era ningún problema para ellos en la cama.

Estaba en la cima del mundo, no le hacía falta nada… tenia riqueza, popularidad, salud, amor y vivía en un enorme departamento que la misma hija de Donald Trump le rentaba. Entonces, pensó en dar el siguiente paso.

Como todo caballero, sintió (a sus 30 años de edad) la necesidad de formar una familia. Algo muy natural en todas las parejas estables. Compro el anillo más costoso que la joyería le pudo dar. 4 quilates en corte princesa montados en una argolla de oro blanco. El vendedor le dijo que cualquier mujer gritaría de alegría un enorme si al momento de ver semejante joya.

Y llego el día, algo nublado para ser inicios de primavera, pero aun así, siguió con el plan. Llevo a su amada pelirroja a un restaurant privado, reservo toda la parte superior para mayor intimidad. Un violinista tocaba suaves melodías a una distancia prudente para que pudieran platicar sin ser molestados.

Después de la cena, él sintió que era el momento perfecto:

Él sonrió, ella sonrió

Él discretamente saco la caja, ella seguía sonriendo

Él se hincó en una pierna, ella dejo de sonreír

Él empezó a hablar del maravilloso tiempo que tenían juntos, ella seguía sin sonreír

Él le pidió matrimonio mostrando la majestuosa joya, ella dijo NO

Alegó que no deseaba amarrarse a una sola persona en el momento más importante de su vida como modelo, y que una familia le interrumpía su más grande sueño. Además, para rematar, otro hombro estaba entrando a su vida y lo amaba profundamente.

Si alguno de ustedes, hubieran estado cerca del pelinegro, hubieran podido escuchar cómo se destrozaba el corazón de Eriol como si fuera un cristal.

En ese momento, fuera del restaurant, se desataba un diluvio. Y aquí es donde comienza todo

Después de la fallida proposición, Eriol aparecía en todas la paginas principales de los diarios como el "ABANDONADO" artista, con fotos incluidas en el momento en que era rechazado. Eso dio entrada a un poco de fama, muchas señoras empezaron a comprar sus obras por lastima, pues el joven sufría muchos sin su "musa"

Pero después, esos mismo diarios empezaron a llenarse de columnas infames comentando que era una estrategia de comercio, y que todo era una farsa bien montada por él.

Los dimes y diretes entre la sociedad no se hicieron esperar. Ya no lo invitaban a las grandes fiestas y también dejaron de comprar sus cuadros.

De pronto dejo de estar en la cima del mundo y empezó a ser olvidado en la farándula. Los amigos fueron desapareciendo rápidamente, pocos se quedaron hasta el final. En un intento desesperado acudió a ellos pidiéndoles patrocinio de sus obras, pero estas resultaban ser un rotundo fracaso, dejándolo endeudado y con amigos que le empezaban a cobrar con intereses.

2 meses habían pasado desde aquella noche en el restaurant, y misteriosamente, no había dejado de llover. Eriol atribuyo que el cielo estaba triste por su situación.

Un día, cansado de su lamentable situación, decidió salir a pasear aun con la incesante lluvia. Tomo un pequeño paraguas que guardaba en el, ahora pequeño, departamento y empezó a caminar por la ciudad.

3 carros lo mojaron por las grades acumulaciones de agua en la calle, había caído en 2 pozos escondidos llenos de agua y el paraguas que lo cubría se estaba deshaciendo en pedazos.

Una amable ancianita que caminaba cerca de él, reía de su lamentable situación — hay hijo, que mala suerte traes hoy — le dijo al momento que lo rebasaba

—¿mala suerte? Nunca lo había pensado — empezó a sonreír — tal vez solo sea mala suerte — ese era el problema, solo tenía una racha de mala suerte. Pronto empezó a correr para alcanzar a la anciana pero al momento de tocarle la espalda para agradecerle el comentario, una bicicleta atropellaba a la mujer. De inmediato fue acusado de haberla empujado con malicia

Rápidamente huyo del lugar para evitar ser linchado por la comunidad. Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta un centro comercial donde una pantalla gigante que lucía en aparadores llamaba su atención. Su amada "musa" daba la nota exclusiva en una entrevista, anunciando su futuro matrimonio con un pomposo ricachón. Entre otras cosas, alego que era el momento justo para empezar una familia y que inclusive suspendería sus actividades como modelo si la familia llegaba rápido.

Eriol veía con ojos casi desorbitados a su amada… después, un intenso calor en su pie, hizo que apretara sus ojos y con miedo dirigió su cabeza hacia el lugar. Un pequeño perro sucio, levantaba su patita y orinaba tranquilamente en su pierna.

Quería llorar, quería golpear, pero lo único que salió fue un tremendo

—¡ME LLEVA EL CARAJO! — Grito molesto — SOLO ESTO ME FALTABA — y sin decir más, se regreso a su hogar. El haber salido de su casa no fue una buena idea.

* * *

Al día siguiente… pero en otro lado de la ciudad

—y bien… ¿Cómo te fue?

—no muy bien Sakura… dudo mucho que me llamen — Una pelinegra regresaba de otra fallida entrevista de trabajo.

—Hay Tomoyo… ¿ahora qué paso?

—nada… solo derrame café encima del jefe

—¿café? — Pregunto extrañada su amiga — como fue posible eso, si tu eres alérgica al café

—Simple… — dijo sentándose en la sala — cuando estire mi mano para saludarlo, su secretaria llegaba con la taza matutina de café… y pues… sin querer lo derrame

Sakura Kinomoto suspiro — No importa Tommy… ya tendrás otra oportunidad — sonrió dándole ánimos a su amiga.

La pelinegra en cuestión, bajaba su mirada, pues se resignaba a ser de nueva cuenta, víctima de su mala suerte. Tomoyo Daidouji tenía el estigma de ser un "Ave de mal agüero"; cuando nació, la luz del quirófano se apago. Sus padres, Eitaro y Sonomi Daidouji, que en ese entonces tenían una enorme fábrica de juguetes, a los pocos años de vida de Tomoyo, llego a un punto casi de quiebra; a los 15 años, su padre le pidió el divorcio a su esposa, alegando que Tomoyo era la responsable de las malas cosas que pasaban en su vida. Está de más decir que Sonomi le dio una sonora bofetada por decirlo en plena cena y con su hija a su lado.

Un tema aparte estaban sus mascotas: 4 perros, 9 gatos, 5 tortugas, 3 hámsteres, 17 peces, 2 loros y 1 Hurón estaban enterrados en un pequeño cementerio de mascotas en el jardín de su casa.

La mujer (de 28 años) sabiendo de la existencia de su estigma, decidió dejar la casa de su madre y tratar de enfrentar su mala suerte. Hacía apenas 2 meses que había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio, y como era procedente del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda, de inmediato quedo encantada con las luces de su nuevo hogar.

Pero a los pocos minutos de haber llegado, una tormenta se desato en el lugar.

Su mejor amiga de la Universidad, la acogió en su departamento, pues aunque ya estaba casada y con un hijo, no le pudo negar la estadía a la pelinegra.

Después de una larga conversación, el esposo de la castaña regresaba a su hogar

—¡Shaoran! ¿Cómo te fue?

Este solo negó con la cabeza para no entrar en detalles

—Tommy, podrías cuidar a Hien un momento… por favor

—claro sakura

Rápidamente saco a su esposo del lugar

—¿otra vez shaoran?

—si, dicen que necesitan a alguien con más experiencia… sakura estoy empezando a desesperarme

—lo sé… lo sé… Dios mío — suspiro — tendré que pedirle prestado a mi padre otra vez

—sakura, ya sería el tercer préstamo en 2 meses

—Baja la voz… — le dijo molesta — debo hacerlo… tenemos que comer, y los servicios no se han pagado. Da gracias a que el bebe no se ha enfermado, porque si no, no sabría qué hacer

—Si, si sabes… córrela de la casa — haciendo ademán a su invitada

—¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Es mi amiga… no puedo correrla

—pues si no lo haces, lo haré yo…

—olvídalo…

—mira, sabes que ella trae mala suerte… no se te hace muy extraño que a los dos días de haber llegado a nuestro hogar me hayan corrido del despacho de abogados…

—es una coincidencia

—¿a si? Y qué me dices de que solamente cuando no está ella, me llaman para alguna entrevista, y cuando se entera me rechazan por cualquier tontería

—estas paranoico

—bien, entonces ¿dime que hago con la casera? Me detuvo hace unos momentos allá abajo, me dijo que si no pagábamos lo atrasado, nos corren a patadas.

La castaña cerró sus enormes ojos verdes con preocupación y soltó aire

—bien, ya sabremos que hacer… pero por favor, no le digas nada a Tomoyo, ella no tiene la culpa de su mala suerte

Del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba una triste pelinegra que escuchaba con atención la plática de sus amigos.

—Creo que es hora de empacar Hien… — dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba la frente del bebe, este en su inocencia solo sonreía

Recogió sus cosas y encontró el diario del día. Una columna amarillista con nota en grande y negra resaltaba el titulo

**"FRACASADO ARTISTA, INTENTA ASESINAR A UNA ANCIANA"**

—pobre… a él también le está yendo muy mal… como a mí. — desde que había llegado, le intereso mucho la historia de un pintor que de la noche a la mañana su novia lo había dejado, casi todos los días leía de él en el periódico, cosas buenas al principio. Pero después empezaron a salir muchas cosas en su contra. Ella entendía a la perfección su racha de mala suerte, pero su situación no era tan grave como la de la hermosa pelinegra.

Sin dar muchas explicaciones, se mudo de la casa de sus amigos y embarco su nueva aventura. Tenía ahorros, así que podía conseguir un departamento con lo esencial siempre y cuando encontrara un trabajo rápido. No tardo en encontrar un cuarto lleno de bichos, paredes despintadas y un olor a humedad que hacía que doliera la cabeza

Pero como buena mujer que no se deja derrotar, vio su nuevo hogar como un reto. El primer día, gasto parte de sus ahorros en productos de limpieza, insecticidas y un poco de comida rápida. No tardo en conocer a sus nuevos vecinos.

En el primer piso estaba la casera, una mujer morena de enorme trasero y sonrisa más blanca que la piel de Tomoyo.

En el segundo piso de un lado, vivía una pareja de recién casados y del otro lado, un estudiante de medicina que apenas y se le veía el polvo cada que salía a sus clases.

En el tercer piso no sabía muy bien quién era, pues la casera desde un principio le dijo que al inquilino no le gusta que lo molesten, mucho menos que sepan su identidad. Así que Tomoyo decidió respetar a su vecino

En el cuarto piso de un lado, vivía una pareja de ancianos que les gustaba viajar, así que casi no estaban en su hogar. Y el otro extremo estaba vacío; de haber tenido más dinero disponible, ese hubiera sido su hogar, pero solo alcanzo para rentar en la azotea, prácticamente al intemperie

La mal afortunada pelinegra, a pesar de su suerte, no se quejaba. No le gustaba hacerlo. Siempre se decía, que probablemente había alguien más en el mundo que tiene una suerte peor que la de ella.

Al segundo día, se despertó temprano y salió en búsqueda de un trabajo fijo. Lavar platos, barrer las calles, limpiar las mesas, cualquier cosa era buena para salir adelante. A pesar de tener estudios en economía empresarial (gracias a su madre) nunca logro ejercerlos pues su mala suerte siempre estaba presente, arruinando toda labor.

Entonces lo vio, un enorme cartel en letras rojas:

**SE SOLICITA MESERA: ¡URGENTE!**

—… y por esa razón yo sería una excelente mesara. — termino de decir Tomoyo al gerente del restaurant al ser entrevistada. Necesitaba ese trabajo, además ¿que tan difícil es servir comida en las mesas?

Después de un intensivo entrenamiento (que consistió en darle una charola, un delantal blanco y una libreta de apuntes) empezó su primer día como mesera. Al principio del día solo se encargo de acomodar a los clientes en sus mesas… pero al llegar el medio día, el restaurant se empezó a llenar. Fue cuando empezó su calvario…

Su mala suerte la perseguía: el primer pedido se le cayó al momento de levantar la charola, en el segundo intento logro mantener el equilibrio derramando solo un poco de sopa, el tercer intento parecía que tenía todo bajo control, pero en el cuarto pedido golpeo a uno de los clientes con el corcho de una botella al destaparla.

Afortunadamente llego su hora de descanso y se limito a observar a los comensales. Una compañera que se compadeció de ella se acerco

—no te frustres... es tu primer día — le dijo con una sonrisa — a todos nos pasa, mira, a mi por ejemplo, derrame todo una botella de vino sobre una señora…

—¿de verdad? — Dijo sorprendida — ¿y qué hiciste?

—disculparme… ¿que mas puedes hacer en un momento así? Además… eres nueva en esto, tardaras un poco, pero agarras el ritmo, ya veras

—gracias… por cierto… soy Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji

—Rika Sasaki… — dijo extendiéndole la mano — si necesitas algo, solo avísame… siempre estoy cerca.

Y se retiro del lugar dejándole una gran sonrisa… el día había empezado mal, pero le estaba dejando grandes experiencias.

Al regresar a su nuevo hogar, decidió llamar a su madre. Pero como no tenía teléfono en su nuevo hogar, tuvo que usar el comunal. Un antiguo teléfono de enorme cableado, estaba empotrado a un lado de las escaleras del segundo piso

—_bueno… _— se escucho del otro lado del auricular

—mamá… soy Tomoyo

—_Tommy… hija. Me da gusto que me llames _— dijo con singular alegría — _¿estas bien hija?_

—si mamá, estoy muy bien. Conseguí un empleo, la paga es poca, pero está bien para empezar, además, ya conseguí donde vivir sin molestar a nadie

—_que bueno hija, todos empezamos desde cero _—

—lo sé mamá…

—_como quiera, sabes bien que puedes regresar cuando quieras… te extraño mucho _—

—yo también te extraño… ¿Cómo van las cosas en la empresa?

—… _este... mejorando poco a poco hija. _— Mintió — _sabes que es muy difícil restaurar al cien por ciento la economía de una empresa casi en la quiebra. Pero, estamos saliendo adelante _— su madre no quería confesarle que desde que se había ido, la empresa mejoro sus ventas como nunca.

—me alegro mucho mamá… me tengo que ir… ya es tarde y tengo que descansar

—_está bien hija… cuídate mucho y llámame más seguido ¿quieres?_

—Tratare… — y colgó después de despedirse

Trataba de no sentirse triste, extrañaba a su madre, pero tenía que salir a delante sola… con su maldición.

De pronto unos golpes llamaron su atención, un hombre de abundante barba caía de las escaleras golpeándose en el descanso del segundo piso. La pelinegra se alarmo de inmediato

—Dios mío ¿está usted bien? — pregunto ayudando al extraño

—Si… solo duele cuando respiro — respondió sobándose los hombros y el costado — pero, creo que estoy bien

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

—nada... bueno... salía de mi departamento cuando recibí una llamada a mi móvil — dudo en decirle en que consistió — y cuando termine estaba tan feliz que empecé a brincar de alegría, pero luego un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino y al no querer aplastarlo termine rodando por las escaleras

—valla… que mal, bueno, por lo del gato.

—si… últimamente tengo un poco de mala suerte, pero nada que pase supere pronto

—si te comprendo... paso por algo similar — dijo algo nerviosa

—gracias por ayudarme, soy Hiiragizawa del tercer piso

—Daidouji, de la azotea

—¿azotea? ¿Vives en el cuarto de escobas? — pregunto alarmado

—prefiero llamarlo: "Alcoba Intima" — decía moviendo las manos — pero si, aun hay varias escobas guardas ahí — término diciendo entre risas — bien tengo que irme… es tarde y hay que madrugar

—si, ya que estoy por acá, voy al mini mercado ¿necesitas algo?

—no, gracias. Estoy bien

—vamos, en recompensa por haberme ayudado. Pídeme lo que quieras… bueno, no todo, ando algo escaso de efectivo

La pelinegra estallo en risas

—te agradezco tus buenas intenciones. En serio, no necesito nada — y empezó a subir las escaleras

—bien, entonces nos veremos seguido vecina

—lo mismo digo vecino

—Fue una suerte encontrarla — termino gritando al ya no verla, la pelinegra que ya se encontraba cerca del cuarto piso, logro escuchar con un poco de eco, lo que su vecino le había dicho y sonrió amargamente — _¿suerte de encontrarme? Eso es nuevo _— se dijo a sí misma

Los días pasaron, en el Restaurant las cosas poco a poco iban mejorando. Ya no derramaba la comida sobre los comensales, de 8 platos y vasos que quebraba a la semana se redujeron a 2, y los encuentros con el vecino del tercer piso cada vez eran más comunes y menos accidentados. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que Eriol era el pobre artista que los diarios amarillistas destrozaban duramente en sus columnas. Se sentían ligados y les gustaba tener a alguien con quien compartir su extraña suerte

—… y esta cicatriz me la hice cuando un caballito de carrusel se desprendió de los juegos — decía la pelinegra a su compañera de trabajo — mi mamá me tenia sujetada, pero como quiera nos caímos. Lo raro es que solamente se desprendió el mío. El de los demás niños ni siquiera estaban flojos

—¿de verdad? — La chica asintió — ¿y qué edad tenías?

—como 4 años

—valla, si que tienes mala suerte

—un poco, pero trato de ser optimista, si no mi propia mala suerte me hundiría en un pozo

—tienes razón, haces muy bien al ver en las cosa malas, algo de bueno

—Daidouji… — le hablo un hombre grande y de sonrisa amable — llego un cliente a una de tus mesas

—Iré enseguida — contesto sonriente. Tomó su pequeña libreta y salió del pequeño cuarto de descanso de los meseros.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del restaurant, un ojiazul discutía acerca de su economía con el último de sus amigos

—tienes que entender que nadie te va a seguir patrocinando — dijo Yue Tsukishiro con tranquilidad portando con elegancia un traje Armani y largo cabellera albina recogida en una coleta

—Entonces tendré que pedir un préstamo bancario — contesto el pelinegro

—¿al banco? — Los ojos platinados de este, se abrieron con gran alarma — Eriol te has vuelto loco. Ningún ejecutivo bancario en su sano juicio te aprobara un crédito. Y dudo mucho que consigas un aval que firme como garantía

El pelinegro suspiro — si estuviera Kaho conmigo sería diferente

—deja de lamentarte, ella está a días de casarse…

—ese pude haber sido yo…

—Si, solo te faltaron los millones de su actual novio — le dijo con burla

—¿millones? — una chispa en los ojos de eriol se dejo ver — el anillo — se dijo en voz baja

—¿anillo?

—si, cuando le propuse matrimonio a Kaho le compre un enorme anillo, costó mucho, tal vez con eso pueda patrocinar la próxima exposición

—no es mala idea… pero ten en cuenta que esta es tu última oportunidad

—Lo sé — dijo triste — pero tengo que hacerlo…

—bien, entonteces mañana mismo lo venderemos… la exposición tiene que estar lista para la próxima semana

—me parece perfecto

—a todo esto… si tienes tantas deudas ¿Por qué no vendiste antes ese anillo?

—aunque suene extraño, tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera

—hay Eriol… bájate de esa nube

En ese instante el quebrar de varios platos los hizo voltear hacia una pelinegra que se disculpaba repetidamente con unos clientes.

—Pobre chica… de seguro la despedirán por eso — decía despectivamente el platino — bien, trabajare de inmediato en tu proyecto. Mañana temprano te confirmo donde vender el anillo — eriol asintió mientras veía como su amigo se retiraba del restaurant

Una joven mesera se le acerco de pronto depositando un papel sobre la mesa. Eriol se asusto al ver que era la cuenta y recordó rápidamente que no traía dinero. Trato de explicarle que su amigo, el guapo platinado que acababa de salir, fue quien lo invito a comer pero que justamente se había retirado

—Si me deja salir, estoy seguro de que lo encontrare y regresará a pagar la cuenta — termino de decir en una sonrisa.

Lamentablemente el gerente del lugar le aseguro que creía en su palabra, pero por políticas del restaurant, tenía que pagar esa cuenta ó lavar los platos a cambio, a menos que quisiera dormir un par de noches en prisión.

Minutos después se veía a un Eriol Hiiragizawa completamente lleno de espuma y un pequeño delantal que le ayudaba a no mojarse los pantalones con la misma.

—No lo haces nada mal — comento con burla la pelinegra

—Si… bueno, no es tan difícil como aparenta — le dijo a su vecina segundos antes de dejar caer un plato.

—¡ESTOY BIEN! — grito Tomoyo al momento de dejarse caer al piso en medio de los platos

—_¿ESTAS SEGURA? _— Grito Rika desde el otro lado de la cocina —

—¡SI, SOLO TROPECE CON JABON! — termino de decir mientras le sacaba la lengua y le cerraba un ojo a su vecino

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— pregunto el pelinegro en voz baja

—En mí es normal tropezar y quebrar un par de platos, además no me los cobran — decía mientras levantaba los trozos — y en ti seria todo lo contrario

—eres un ángel ¿sabias? — termino de decir sonriendo haciendo que la amatista se sonrojara visiblemente

—sabes… termino en 20 minutos… si gustas podríamos regresar juntos a casa… digo, tu casa... perdón mi casa

Eriol empezó a reír por el comentario mientras las orejas de la pelinegra ardían por tanto calor

—Tú me entiendes —

—Claro… te esperaré afuera — termino de decir sonriendo

De camino al departamento, platicaron de muchas cosas, Eriol le confesó que el día que se conocieron, había recibido una llamada por parte de su representante y amigo (Yue) diciéndole que le daría una última oportunidad de hacer una exposición, siempre y cuando le asegurara que no embargarían su casa por tantas deudas del artista

—…así que llegamos a la conclusión de que tengo que vender el anillo para poder pagar la exposición

—Que mal — dijo apenada la chica — ¿seguro que no existe otra opción para conseguir dinero? — Eriol negó con la cabeza — bien entonces, si no existe otra opción, te deseo mucha suerte

—Gracias — respondió con sinceridad — sabes… por qué no me acompañas a venderlo, sirve que te invito a comer un helado

Tomoyo sonrió — me encantari… ¡haaaaaa! — la hermosa chica había caído en un pozo no muy profundo de construcción

Eriol alarmado, se hincó sobre la orilla del agujero

—¿ESTAS BIEN? — pregunto sobresaltado

—Si… solo me duele un poco el trasero, pero estoy bien

—Nunca antes había visto este pozo — decía viendo alrededor

—no te preocupes — dijo tranquila — me suele suceder este tipo de cosas...

—¿en serio?

—si… solo ayúdame a salir, ok

Tomoyo alzo sus brazos para que la empezara a subir, eriol la alzaba con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, faltando poco para sacarla, el ojiazul perdió un poco de fuerza y el mismo peso de Tomoyo hizo que cayera uno sobre el otro, prácticamente cara a cara

—Que hermoso — dijo la pelinegra casi en susurro; Eriol se sonrojo ante el comentario

—tu… también eres muy li…

—Creo que tiene 4 hojas — decía retirándose de encima del pelinegro

—¿cuatro hojas? — Enseguida volteo hacia el lugar donde la chica recogía lentamente una pequeña flor — encontraste un trébol…

—creo que si…

—eres una chica con suerte

Suerte… una palabra muy marcada en la vida de la pelinegra

—Toma — dijo extendiéndole la flor — te hace mas falta a ti

—¿Por qué?

—yo he vivido con mala suerte desde que nací, así que estoy acostumbrada a que me pasen cosas malas, pero… — dudo un poco en continuar — tu no, tu lo tenias todo y ahora no tienes nada. Así que, te lo regalo, te regalo mi suerte y este trébol te ayudara a tener éxito en la vida.

Eriol sonrió, tomo la barbilla con lentitud y se acerco dándole un tierno beso, tan inocente que apenas y le rozo los labios provocándole cosquillas por la exuberante barba del chico.

Al día siguiente la mala suerte de la pelinegra se creció al máximo, siempre había tenido rachas esporádicas, o contagiaba a sus allegados de males, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Desde temprano y sin darse cuenta, el transformador de electricidad se descompuso, dejando solamente, a la pelinegra sin luz creando una cadena de mala suerte. Se le hizo tarde, por las prisas atropello a una anciana con una bolsa de frutas, sus jeans se rompieron, se tropezó en varias ocasiones y la maldita lluvia no cesaba. Además de ganarse un regaño de parte de sus superiores por el retardo amonestándola con 2 horas más de trabajo en ese mismo día. El helado tendría que esperar para otro momento.

Por otro lado el día de Eriol era uno de los mejores desde hacía un buen tiempo, se levanto temprano, hizo un poco de ejercicio, tomo un desayuno saludable, pero una llamada fue lo que le alegro el día… Yue había encontrado comprador.

La lluvia no fue impedimento para que su día fuera excelente, a excepción de la declinación de Tomoyo con el helado, su día fue maravilloso. El atribuía su buena fortuna al trébol de cuatro hojas que le había regalado su vecina… la encantadora, pero mala afortunada, pelinegra de ojos amatistas.

No dudaba que era realmente bella, pero aun conservaba algo de amor a aquella pelirroja que le había destrozado el corazón. Aunque, aquel tierno beso hizo acelerar sus latidos la máximo, aun no reconocía que era algo fuerte lo que sentía por su bella vecina.

Con dinero en mano, Yue empezó de inmediato con los preparativos de la exposición. Consiguió un buen local e invito a varios personajes importantes de Tokio. Apenas había pasado una semana desde la venta del anillo y faltando apenas 2 horas para empezar, el pelinegro recibía una llamada. Kaho Mitsuki asistiría al evento.

Tenía que prepararse, una ligera capa de sudor se hizo presente en su frente y ansiedad terrible le empezó a invadir en las manos.

—Debo admitir que esto es más excitante que tomar un helado — decía la joven Tomoyo al entrar tras bastidores. Se veía hermosa, portaba un elegante vestido corto blanco con un listón negro en la cintura y una coleta alta dejando caer unos suaves caireles en su espalda. El pelinegro la había invitado al evento, pero la llamada de Kaho lo había puesto tan nervios que la había olvidado por completo, hasta que la vio. Y como arte de magia, su inseguridad desapareció, tomo de su brazo y le pidió que no se despegara de él.

—espero que traigas tu amuleto de la suerte — dijo refiriéndose a el trébol, Eriol solo palpo el bolsillo de su camisa insinuando que lo tenía guardado ahí.

El evento empezó sin muchos tropiezos, salvo la iluminación que de vez en cuando fallaba. Rápidamente los invitados empezaron a ofrecer grandes cantidades de dinero por su arte al mismo tiempo que halagaban a la bella chica de compañía. Tomoyo por su parte, parecía disfrutar del evento y se desenvolvía fácilmente en las pláticas de los que se le acercaban.

Eso si, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no moverse mucho de su lugar, pues no quería que su mala fortuna estropeara la noche de Eriol. De pronto su mirada se enfoco en una bella mujer pelirroja que entraba con mirada altanera y se abría paso entre los invitados. El pelinegro de inmediato la reconoció, basto una sonrisa coqueta de ella para que dejara a un lado a Tomoyo.

El corazón de la amatista dio una punzada de dolor. Aun así, trato amablemente a quien se le acercara y utilizo sus conocimientos de ventas (que aprendió de su madre) para vender varias piezas de su amigo. De vez en cuando buscaba con la mirada al pelinegro, pero éste poco a poco, fue desapareciendo del lugar muy feliz de estar con la pelirroja.

Sin darse cuenta, faltaba muy poco para que el evento terminara, solo quedaban un par de invitados que aun admiraban los últimos cuadros del ojiazul. La noche había sido un éxito económico. Pero a Tomoyo le carcomía la curiosidad. Se armo de valor y empezó a buscar a Eriol.

Cerca de la salida, encontró a Yue, quien también lo buscaba, pues le pareció de muy mala educación que dejara solos a sus clientes. El lugar no era muy grande así que encontraría rápidamente al chico. Y tuvieron razón… Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba envuelto en un apasionado abrazo con piernas incluidas. La pelirroja invadía con rudeza la boca del pelinegro con la lengua provocándole asco a Tomoyo.

Se sentía traicionada y salió corriendo del lugar tropezando con varias cajas que guardaban los cuadros vendidos llamando la atención de los amantes quienes se separaron de inmediato al ver al platinado parado con molestia evidente en el rostro. Eriol entendió de inmediato que su mal afortunada invitada también los había visto.

Mala suerte… infortunio… malaventura… ó ave de mal agüero como la llamaban las ancianas de su pueblo. Alguien que trae la mala suerte tanto para ella como para los que la rodeaban. Siempre había sido así, desde que nació, y así seria hasta que muriera, no podía escapar de ella, pero tampoco podía enfrentarla. Estaba cansada, dolida y mojada. La maldita lluvia seguía y seguía como si el cielo se burlara de ella, empapándola en su desgracia y recordándole que jamás sería feliz.

Entonces lo vio, no tenía más opciones. Un enorme bus con un letrero en la parte frontal resaltaban:

A TOMOEDA, SIN ESCALAS 

Al menos en casa estaría protegida… inexplicablemente al momento de subir al bus, paró de llover.

* * *

3 meses habían pasado desde aquel día. Tomoyo regreso a la casa de su madre y ella le dio la buena noticia de que la empresa había mejorado en sus ventas, pero oculto el hecho de que estas habían subido cuando se había ido del pueblo. Inclusive tuvo una llamada con su amiga Sakura, le dio mucho gusto saber que su esposo había encontrado un buen trabajo, casualmente, lo llamaron al día siguiente que la pelinegra se fue de su hogar, inclusive ya estaban por comprar una casa. Tomoyo se hacia una nota mental: no visitarlos, solo llamarlos, para seguridad de ellos.

También trato de olvidar a aquel hombre de ojos azules, pero siempre volvía en sus sueños. Y es que le era casi imposible olvidar a la única persona que compartía su peculiar mal.

Trataba que su mala suerte no afectara a más personas, así que desde temprano daba largos paseos a los bosques o parques del pueblo. Le gustaba sentir la brisa en su rostro mientras leía uno de los tantos libros que ocupaban las repisas de su casa. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a distraerse era buena.

Un ruidoso trueno llamo su atención, dirigió su mirada al cielo; una tormenta se acercaba.

—Que extraño… no es época de lluvia — se dijo a sí misma. Tomó el par de libros que tenía a su lado y se apresuro a llegar a casa. No quería que la tormenta la tomara desprevenida en plena calle.

Al llegar a su hogar, sintió un aura extraña en el ambiente. Rápidamente su madre la abordo en la entrada

—que bueno que llegaste hija ¿Por qué no me dijiste que un amigo tuyo vendría? — preguntaba contenta al mismo tiempo que la empujaba al salón principal

—¿amigo? — dijo extrañada

Un joven de ojos azules la esperaba desde el otro lado del salón, su porte elegante la dejo muda por unos instantes, el chico sonrió de lado acelero sus latidos. Pero fueron sus hermosos ojos azules lo que hicieron reconocerlo

—Eriol… — dijo en un susurro

El pelinegro se toco el rostro con su mano derecha

—¿me ve muy diferente sin barba?

—un poco… — dijo aun sin caer en cuenta — ¿como… supiste que vivo aquí?

—es fácil cuando tienes un apellido importante… en un momento de desesperación, puse tu nombre en Google

—¿así de fácil? — El pelinegro asintió — y porque me buscas

—Tengo mala suerte… — soltó sin rodeos

Tomoyo enarco una ceja

—Yo también y no ando buscando gente en Google — decía mientras caminaba a una ventana cercana. Una lluvia ligera empezó a caer

—no, no entiendes… tengo mala suerte. Desde que te fuiste solo he tenido mala suerte

—tienes razón, no entiendo…

—Escucha — empezaba a decir con desesperación — cuando me diste aquel trébol las cosas empezaron a mejorar y pensé que mi suerte se daba a esa flor, pero… cuando te fuiste todo se fue abajo. Vendieron el departamento donde vivíamos, los cuadros dejaron de venderse, he caído en 6 pozos llenos de lodo y unas nubes negras me persiguen a donde quiera que vaya.

—estas paranoico

—al principio pensé eso, pero honestamente me empezaron a pasar cosas buenas cuando te conocí

—Si, cuando te caíste de unas escaleras — término de decir con un poco de sarcasmo

—pero gracias a esa caída, te conocí y mundo cambio.

—¿ha si? Dime, ¿que paso con la pelirroja besucona?

—La deje cuando me di cuenta que te estañaba — Tomoyo estaba impactada por esas últimas palabras — fui un tonto, y no me despegare de ti hasta que me perdones, así se caiga esta casa por nuestra mala suerte

—¡NOOOO! — Grito la mamá de la pelinegra asustándola un poco, pues escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¡Acéptalo Tommy, es guapo!

—¡Mamá! — decía apenada la chica. Después empezó a sonreír — disculpa a mi mamá, además no creo que lleguemos a esos extremos.

—vamos Tomoyo, tú tienes mala suerte, yo tengo mala suerte; hemos pasado por las circunstancias más extrañas, pero cuando estamos juntos, todo eso se vuelve bueno

—o divertido

—… o divertido — repitió Eriol sonriendo — dame una oportunidad — la tomo entre sus brazos y la empezó a besar. Tomoyo no puso objeción. De pronto abrió los ojos e interrumpió el beso — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto preocupado eriol

La amatista sonrió… — salió el sol… — dijo sonriendo

La ligera lluvia había terminado, y las nubes negras habían desaparecido. El chico empezó a reír, era la primera vez que veía el sol tan resplandeciente desde que empezó todo. Abrazo a la amatista y la apretó ligeramente mientras observaban por la ventana.

—creo que nuestra suerte cambiara a partir de este momento...

De pronto una de las lámparas que estaba en una esquina del salón principal, se quebró sin motivo alguno. Los pelinegros se voltearon a ver

—pero… — dijo con nerviosismo Eriol — por si acaso, deberíamos comprarnos un par de amuletos…

—Por supuesto — termino contestándole la amatista

FiN

**N/A**

********* Ave de mal agüero**** (según la Real Academia Española): ****persona que trae desgracias o mala suerte tanto para sí mismo, como para los que lo rodean.**

**¡¡¡BRAVO!!! **

**Hice otro fic… **

**¿Qué les pareció? Tenía ganas de hacer algo como esto, al menos nunca había leído un fic donde los dos tuvieran mala suerte. Espero les guste, y no se preocupen, FRANCOTIRADORA sigue en proceso, pero a veces no puedo continuar si la inspiración de escribir se avoca en otra cosa. **

**Como quiera ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 13, a finales de este mes tiene que estar en Internet. **

**Cuídense mucho y les mando un beso… mi querida Boggartt, estoy en busca de ese MSN portable porque te extraño mucho, tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Eso de los correos del Outlook como que no me gusta porque a veces se queda en la bandeja de salida. Anyway… la inspiración esta a flote. Esperemos que así siga…. **

**Bien, me despido… por cierto, sigo sin Internet en el trabajo, así que he acaparado la computadora de mi novio… UN SALUDO PARA ÉL QUE ME DEJA USARLA CUANDO VE EL BOX EN LA TV (eeeeeeeeeoooooo)**

**X O X O**

**Sniper85**

**Recuerden dejar Review **


End file.
